A known image forming apparatus, e.g., a printer, includes a sheet supply tray configured to hold a stack of sheets, and a multipurpose tray disposed on a side of the casing and configured to hold a sheet at an open position relative to the casing. Hereinafter, the multipurpose tray is referred to as MP tray.
The image forming apparatus includes a cover member covering the side of the casing and configured to open and close relative to the casing. The cover member has an opening for supplying a sheet to an image forming unit. The MP tray is supported by the cover member such that the MP tray moves between a closed position covering the opening of the cover member and an open position uncovering the opening. The MP tray includes a deformable engagement portion engageable with the cover member. The MP tray is kept in the closed position when the engagement portion of the MP tray engages the cover member.